


Evil

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa grades papers. Quatre comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



"Trowa, you're evil."

Trowa looked up from the paper he was grading and gave Quatre a curious look. "What?"

"Look at that paper. The guy probably spent hours writing it and here you are, covering it all in red." Quatre leaned in closer to get a better look. "This sentence no verb?" he read and gave Trowa a look.

"What?" Trowa asked. "If they don't have the courtesy of using verbs then why should I?"

"They won't understand."

"Not my fault," Trowa shrugged.

Quatre shook his head and took a paper from the already graded pile and read, frowning. "You're and your are not interchangeable. Notice the correct use in this simple example: The lack of effort in proofreading your work leads to believe you're less than intelligent." Quatre gave him a look. "Really, Trowa, was this necessary?"

"It's a perfectly valid example," Trowa argued.

"Evil," Quatre repeated. "Teacher aids are not supposed to be meaner than the teachers."

Trowa grinned. "You haven't met the teacher. Believe me, mine are getting off easy."

Quatre shuddered. "Remind me never to risk a lit class again."

"You use verbs," Trowa said with a smile. "You should be fine."

"Still…"

"And besides," Trowa said leaning in close for a kiss. "I would never be mean to you."

"Even if I had bad grammar?"

It took a moment but eventually Trowa said, "Even so."

Quatre grinned and kissed him. "You're a snob."

Trowa smiled. "You like me that way."

Quatre kissed him again. There was no arguing with that.


End file.
